


What are friends for?

by xantissa



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Other, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xantissa/pseuds/xantissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan has a plan how to help certain depressed teammate. Oh boy! 17 December 2003</p>
            </blockquote>





	What are friends for?

**Author's Note:**

> All my X-men stories are among the first ever written in English and the first ever posted online. Written around 1999 -2005. The standard of writting is not what it could be but no author has hatched perfectly formed. Still, someone might find it worth a look.

/...../ private thoughts

What friends are for?

"I have a plan," Logan said, grabbing another brownie from the nearly empty bowl on the kitchen counter. 

"Uh?" Came the muttered response.

He watched his friend and teammate rummaging through the contents of the fridge to finally pour himself a glass of juice. He couldn't NOT admire the lean, graceful abs and arms, the muscled thighs hugged so tightly by thin, worn, faded jeans. Logan's gaze lingered on that tight little rear and a not-so-pure thought lingered in his mind. No, not pure at all...

"So you don't wanna know?"

"Know what?"

"The plan."

"What plan?"

The conversation wasn't going the way he wanted it to so Logan decided to shake that calm, poker-faced thief a little.

"I'm worried about Ice cub," Logan said innocently.

Remy furrowed his brow in a vain attempt to link this fact to what Logan had said earlier. 

"He's been depressed since his last girlfriend left," the thief said, proving that he WAS interested in what happened to his teammates.

Logan smiled widely showing his large and rather sharp canines. Remy felt a shiver run down his spine and wasn't entirely sure it wasn't the effect Logan had wanted to achieve.

"Yeah ... so I have a plan to ... lets say ... lift his spirits."

"And that would be?" Gambit said with mild interest, lifting the glass to his lips.

Logan watched him carefully and waited till the thief started swallowing before saying:

"I think we should both fuck him senseless."

Remy choked and coughed, trying to say something but instead he only succeeding in making gagging noises. Face red, he glared at Logan who was unsuccessfully trying to stifle his laughter.

"You ..." *cough* "are joking, right?" *cough* 

Logan finally stopped laughing and looked straight into red-on-black eyes. 

"No, Cajun, I'm dead serious." 

Logan was gifted with a very rare sight a speechless Cajun thief. What he would give for a camera at that moment. Remy was staring at him, mouth hanging open, eyes blinking owlishly, totally speechless. 

"You ... you ..."

"What's the matter Cajun? Cat got your tongue?"

After a moment Remy regained his composure. He shook his head trying to get rid of the rapid onslaught of images in his mind, very, very naughty images.

Logan's nostrils flared as he sniffed the air. Yep. The kid was definitely interested. 

"But ... Bobby, he no interested in hommes ..."

Logan smiled and shook his head, "He is."

"Really? How do de Wolverine know?" the thief asked mockingly.

Logan tapped the side of his nose and smiled knowingly, AGAIN showing his canines.

"Pheromones, can smell them." 

Merde! 

/Merde!/ That left Remy wondering just HOW MUCH that nose of his told him? He thought about his not-so-rare wet dreams featuring the vicious X-man more and more often. He shifted uneasily and looked once more in those hazel eyes, now full of mischief and laughter. Recently the Wolverine had been very distant and Remy thought it would end in one more of his sudden departures but suddenly, his mood had changed and Remy was more than taken aback by the sudden good humor of his feral friend. 

"But what makes you dink dat he be interested in Remy? Or you?"

Logan smiled a predatory smile, "Well ... anyone with eyes would be interested in you ... and me ... Well, lets just say the kid has an awful lot of hormones."

If it was anyone but Logan he would have laughed, joked and then left, sure that somebody was playing tricks on him. But Logan never EVER played head games with him, nor would he purposefully hurt him. The man was too honorable. And the idea kept looking better every moment. 

Bobby Drake, the prankster of the team, the youngest X-man, did look good enough to eat. Slightly shorter than Remy was, but definitely stronger built. A handsome, classical face with something impish and innocent in it. The short blond, spiky hair and blue eyes did catch the eye. Remy had to admit that he DID spare a thought or two about seducing the Iceman but had never acted on it. However now that Logan had proposed it ...

"So ... you want Drake?" the thief asked cautiously.

"Not only him, you keep forgetting that you're part of the plan as well ..."

Remy FELT his blood rush down to a certain part of his body. The possibilities! Before he knew it, a crooked grin had found a way to his face.

"So, Remy is yours, mon ami, after all, what friends are for?"

* * *

Bobby KNEW something was wrong. He just couldn't get a grip on it. They'd been practicing in the Danger Room and something was just ... different.

He stood panting at farthest end of the room and did EVERYTHING to avoid looking at Remy or Logan. It was just a basic training exercise. One that they'd done a million times before, but today he somehow managed to land on or under Remy about five times. Not to mention Logan. The Wolverine seemed to ALWAYS be in his way, when he turned around he ended up smashing himself into that hard, compact body. About ten times at least.

Maybe, it wouldn't be so weird. Maybe, it wouldn't have left him completely bewildered and hiding in the farthest corner. Maybe, he wouldn't have noticed the strange way both men were watching him. And each other.

If it wasn't for the painfully HARD erection he was now desperately trying to hide. The constant brushing and physical contact with their athletic bodies just demanded some kind of reaction from him. 

The first time he smashed right into the arms of the resident thief who seemed just a little TOO pleased with the fact that Bobby laid sprawled atop of him, didn't raise alarm bells. 

Yes, his pulse quickened, his breathing hitched a little but it was nothing new. The force of the fall and all ... But the fact that after taking just a few steps and dodging a few blows from the robots Cyke had programmed, he ended up smashed under the HEAVY and extremely HARD Canadian body could do something to his state of mind. The feeling of all those hard muscles pressing into his body COULD give anyone a stray thought, or two ...

But still it wasn't suspicious. Just an accident. After all, they were fighting in a closed, small space. It was more than likely that they'd bump into and hit each other. Nothing wrong or strange with it.

Still.

When one of Gambit's cards MISSED and the force of explosion sent him flying he KNEW something was definitely wrong. If there was a thing Bobby was sure of, it was that Remy LeBeau a.k.a. Gambit never missed while throwing his cards. Ever. So when his ears stopped ringing and the smoke cleared he found himself staring into red-on-black eyes hovering just an inch above him. The Cajuns face was so close that he could feel his hot breath on his cheek.

"You okay there?" Gambit asked his face worried but his eyes conspicuously bright.

"Yeah ..." He croaked, not sure entirely just WHAT was going on.

But it also could have been considered an accident. Just his imagination. Just something in the air ... or something.

But.

He was SURE that Logan could have stopped, jumped sideways or just slowed down. Instead the man smashed Bobby with full force into the wall with his body, the claws cutting deep into the wall just mere inches from his shoulders. Logan's nose nearly touching his own.

"Sorry," the Wolverine said gruffly after a moment and jerked his claws free. Bobby watched in bewilderment as the Canadian went back to slicing and dicing the robots while his blood went elsewhere.

He shifted uneasily and went back to fight. He knew something was wrong, but decided that it was Logan's fault. Maybe he was angry with him? Wanted to scare him? But he'd only succeeded in making him as horny as hell.

But what opened his eyes to the scary reality was the next incident. He already had problems with fighting efficiently. How the hell was he supposed to do it when he couldn't walk straight because all of his blood left his brain to pool in a different, lower place?

As it was, he couldn't remember how it happened, but suddenly he got smashed between Logan AND Remy. The Canadian behind him and the Cajun in front of him, all those hard muscles and salty sweat. He saw that red headed bastard grin when he felt the Bobby's state. He just prayed no one else noticed. He could already see it. The War Room after the training session. Cyclops stands up, hushes everybody, talks about the team's failures and analyzes the exercise and then asks Bobby, in front of everyone, why he had a raging hard on in the middle of a life threatening battle? Maybe he should go see the Professor?

His musings stopped when that evil, evil red haired bastard smiled and asked innocently:

"Is everything all right, Robert?"

Maybe he would have blamed it all on the thief's playfulness, but then he saw something that made him even more bewildered. Remy looked from his eyes to the ones behind him and 'grinned' at Logan. 

So they both knew what they were doing. Ok, good for them. Just why the hell did they need to pull him into it?!

* * * 

Bobby sighed tiredly and entered the common showers. Thank GOD no one noticed his little ... problem ... and the conference had gone smoothly. Logan and Remy were as usual sitting at the back, both men always distancing themselves from the others and they'd been WATCHING him. He KNEW that. He'd felt two sets of eyes boring holes into the back of his neck all the time Scott babbled about the training.

Now all he wanted was to take a hot shower and relieve some tension. He was the only one to use the common showers. Logan, Scott, Remy and Beast always used their private showers. 

He quickly got rid of the damned tight uniform and stepped under the middle shower. He closed his eyes and stood there motionless for a moment, letting the warm water flow down his body. The sensation was gentle yet arousing and his thoughts started wandering. He imagined that Remy's hands would feel like that water. Soft, agile, able to touch every single part of his body ...

His erection throbbed painfully and he quickly shook his head. The common showers weren't the place for such thoughts. 

* * *  
Remy stepped into the kitchen with only one wish. A drink. He was so thirsty he didn't notice the other X-man standing in the deep shadows. He grabbed the bottle of juice and gulped it down, tilting his head back. 

Suddenly, he tensed sensing another presence. When he opened his alien red-on-black eyes he saw the Wolverine staring at him with such an intense expression that it caused hot and cold shivers to run down his spine. He saw Logan looking him up and down. He was clad in his standard black body armor tightly hugging all of his body, nicely showing off his hard muscles and the gracefulness of his movements. 

Hot, hazel eyes stopped at the curve of his graceful neck. He sensed the sudden change in Logan. From distant observer to personally involved. He crossed the distance between them in few long strides and took the bottle out of the Cajuns hands.

Then he reached behind him and grabbed a fistful of long, auburn hair. Then he forced the thief lower, still keeping their gaze locked. Remy never closed his eyes when those hard, demanding lips touched his with surprising gentleness. The kiss was chaste at first as if the Wolverine was checking the ground, making sure Remy wouldn't resist. When he felt the kid opening his mouth a little his mood changed completely.

Remy blinked when suddenly a low, guttural and incredibly arousing growl escaped the feral X-man and Remy was pressed hard against the fridge, hard muscled body crushing into him and a demanding tongue pressed into the hot cavern of his mouth seeking and giving.

Logan rocked his body deepening the kiss further still, his second hand grabbed the boy by the hips and ground against him so that his erection pressed into the long thigh. He heard the strangled moan of pleasure and kept kissing the Cajun even harder not caring if he was bruising his lips. 

He wanted to eat him alive.

But Remy wasn't one to submit. He grabbed Logan's wiry hair and yanked with all his strength causing Logan to stop the kiss with a loud grunt. He snarled at the grinning thief and then moaned when those plush, wet from their previous kisses, lips pressed just under his left ear kissing and licking the tender skin there and then biting sharply causing blood to flow. 

He tightened his grip on the boy and yanked him harshly. He looked into those burning red on black eyes and shiny lips and could SMELL his own blood and Remy's arousal, which drove him crazy. 

Their lips met again. They seemed to fight for dominance but neither wanted to give way. It was a battle of tongues, nails scrapping and hands gripping tightly.

Suddenly, Logan freed his mouth letting him take in a breath and this time it was HIS lips that sealed over the tender spot. Remy mewled incoherently when Logan started sucking hard on the tender skin causing him pain as well as pleasure.

Finally, Logan stopped. They stood, still pressed tightly together and panted while looking into each others eyes. 

"You gave Remy a hickey," the Cajun complained half-heartedly, his mind still clouded with lustful thoughts.

"Don't whine, Gumbo," Logan said, finally releasing him. Logan looked down at his burned uniform, "I need a shower." He'd gotten a little too close to one of Remy's explosions. The wound had healed long ago but his uniform, regretfully, had not.

"Oui, Remy dink he also need a shower. A cold one."

* * *

None of them noticed a shocked Bobby standing in the hall, trying to pretend he didn't have a raging hard on. It was strange. Logan should be able to smell him already ...

Bobby shook his head and went into the kitchen in search of bananas, ice cream and whipped cream. After such a stressful training session, he needed a LOT of sugar. 

While making the banana split, he couldn't stop thinking about what he'd seen. He wasn't gay. No. No way. But the sight of Remy so wrapped around the Wolverine ... it DID give him a hard on. 

His first thought was that those two seemed an unlikely pair, but then he started really thinking about it. And he came to a different conclusion. They were both loners, they both had secrets and wore masks. Logan hid behind his bad attitude and Remy behind his charming and irritating manner. 

Bobby may be the youngest on the team but surely he wasn't the dumbest. He was sure Remy was bisexual. The way he flirted shamelessly with both men and women showed his experience. 

Logan was a much harder case. But the older man was so fierce that he probably took everything he wanted. And apparently he liked the handsome Cajun thief. 

Bobby smirked to himself. LeBeau was in for it ... he made a mental note to watch them closely. The life in the mansion would begin to get interesting now. Oh, when Remy shows that he has claws as well, there will be fun ... Two men with tempers, hope the mansion survives it.

Bobby was glad for the distraction. It kept him from thinking about his own life and failures. He just never seemed to get anything right in his personal life. He closed his eyes remembering the cruel words of his now ex-girlfriend. He wouldn't allow the thought of her to depress him more. He had a hard time dealing with his failures without her venomous comments.

Chapter 2

"You know ... Remy think he should be jealous."

Bobby nearly jumped at the unexpected sound. He was sure he was alone. Slowly he turned around and looked at the lean, beautiful thief standing in the deep shadow.

"Why?" he croaked.

"It always was Remy's role to brood."

Bobby swallowed wondering how long the man had watched him? Has he seen his tears? Heard his desperate sobs? He felt his face flush with embarrassment and thanked to whatever God was listening for the darkness of the moonless night. Bobby was always the team clown, the prankster. He hid his real face from others.

"How long have you been there?"

For a long time there was no answer. Then he saw Remy move. The taller man put a slim cigarette to his mouth and lit it with only a touch of his fingertip.

The red glow at the tip of the cigarette stood in sharp contrast to the dark, cold night.

"Long 'nough," Remy answered finally. Then he stepped closer exhaling sweet smelling smoke.

Bobby needed time to compose himself, time to slide the mask back. But although Remy wasn't talking, his mere presence was distracting enough. And those "accidental" encounters in the Danger Room ... he doubted he would ever be relaxed again in the thief's company.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to take your place."

"Dat is very kind of you, cher," the timbre changed and suddenly Bobby felt uneasy again. He shifted trying to move away from that sweet smelling, hot body beside him. He was sure that Remy would do something that would CERTAINLY throw him out of balance.

"Are you afraid Robert?" the thief asked suddenly. Ever since Logan presented to him the idea of seducing their teammate, he felt more and more interested in it. Bobby DID have a striking body. Pale, delicate skin, hard well-built muscle. Soft brown eyes and blond hair. He was very attractive in that classical, American way.

"Afraid of what?" Bobby asked defensively.

"Of Remy?" the thief asked, while leaning backwards, supporting himself on his elbows. The movement exposed the black silk shirt that was partially unbuttoned. On his neck was something, a flash of color that caught Bobby's attention.

Not thinking about his actions, he leaned closer to see what it was. All the talk forgotten he started to reach for the strange thing, when suddenly his mind snapped back and he froze in mid movement hovering above the Cajun, who was smirking at him in that irritating I-know-what-you-were-doing-behind-that-closed-door look. And right then he had the first flash of suspicion that he was being lured into something. 

Afraid, he raised his eyes to meet Remy's and held his breath. The moment Gambit laughed at him, he would be out of there. Yet there was his curiosity.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he was acting strangely. He never lost control like that, the curiosity to find out just what it was, pushed him into action once more.

//Curiosity killed the cat// he thought privately.

"Go ahead," not words really, just a low, sensual purr.

His eyes went wide when he heard the soft, whiskey drawl coming from their resident sex machine. 

He kept fooling himself that he was just curious about the thing on Remy's neck, not wanting to touch him. There was no such desire in him.

// Riiiiiight//

He leaned closer, but still couldn't see so he reached into the shirt and, still not looking into the Cajun's eyes, unbuttoned a few more buttons.

He laughed, a strange nervous sound when he saw a thin velvet collar tightly fitted around the lean neck dangling a small, purple teddy bear with a silver ball gag and leather pants on.

"You want me cher?" the Cajun asked suddenly.

Bobby's head snapped up so fast he was sure he heard some bones crack.

"What?!"

"Because Remy wants you too, Cher," he didn't say anything more, but it was enough to leave Bobby completely speechless. His head spinning.

He didn't know what to answer. His first thought was to say "No". He never had a male lover, BUT he did fantasize about his fellow teammate more than once actually.

Taking his silence as a "Yes", Remy smiled one of his slow, sensual smiles and threw the cigarette high in the air, where it exploded with a small /pop/.

Then his hand sneaked into Bobby's short hair and in one swift movement he was laying flat on his back with the taller body stretched out atop his and those plush lips touching his own.

All thoughts were forced out of his mind when that skilled, hot, wet tongue slid inside his mouth.

Bobby moaned helplessly when Remy pinned his body effectively to the floor and started touching.

//Oh God!//

Bobby was only able to think about that wicked tongue sliding along his, those agile fingers ghosting over his body.

//Oh God! Oh God!// 

Suddenly he realized that he was lying motionlessly letting Remy do anything he wanted and not participating. Slowly, still unsure he raised his hands and touched the Cajun. 

He found himself fascinated with the strong muscles and lithe body. They both moaned when Bobby shifted letting his hips press against the other man's abdomen.

"You want dis?" the thief asked in a voice filled with passion and lust.

Bobby knew this was his last chance to say No, but he couldn't remember when somebody really WANTED him, lusted after him.

Right now, feeling the pressure of Remy's hard cock grinding into his thigh, looking into the handsome face framed by warm, auburn hair, and red on black eyes burning with desire, the only thing he was able to think about was seeing the Cajun naked.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Hey! He didn't even sound as terrified as he really was!

"Dis your first time wid a homme?"

Bobby blushed and nodded shyly wondering if it was SO obvious? He was afraid Remy would comment on it, but it never happened.

He only smiled that wicked smile of his and leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

Faint traces of Iceman's brain appeared on his way down from the roof. He was being led to the Cajun's room and when he actually had his breath back, he started wondering if it was such a good idea. There was no question he wanted Remy, BUT there was the issue of one hairy, grumpy, extremely dangerous Canadian. After all Bobby had seen between him and Remy in the kitchen the other day, the mere thought of sleeping with Logan's lover was better than any cold shower. 

But then he was being dragged into the dark room and pressed against the wall. When hot, wet lips sealed over his, all thoughts fled his mind. All he could do was open his mouth and let that wicked tongue taste him. After all, if Logan stormed in here in the next moment, he could at least die happy.

"Hey Gumbo, I see you dragged something along?"

Bobby managed only a frightened squeak seeing Logan emerge from the bathroom. The Canadian's hair was still wet from the shower and his chest glittered with droplets of water. All he wore was a single towel around his waist.

Despite praying for a fast, painless death, Bobby couldn't NOT notice all those rippling muscles. Maybe Logan wasn't handsome but he was sexy as all hell. 

And now he was standing so RELAXED and leaning against the door frame with that smug grin on his face. Like a cat that ate the canary. Or was about to. Scary.  
"Mhmmphht!" he tried to explain and he would, really, if it wasn't for the Cajun's lips that were muffing the words. 

He really wanted to get free, to LIVE, but it seemed that Remy suddenly had a whole BUNCH of hands, certainly a lot more than two and they were EVERYWHERE touching, stroking, petting, and tugging at his shirt.

"Move Gumbo," Logan said while stalking towards them.

Bobby's eyes widened when he realized that Logan was approaching. His self-preservation instinct kicked in and he tried to escape but suddenly the Cajun caught his arms and twisted them behind his back. So fast, that Bobby's hazy mind had trouble realizing what was happening, Remy was behind him, keeping him nice, secure and still. 

He whimpered when he saw Logan's predatory smile, but there was no escape for him. That traitorous Cajun made SURE he was pinned and off balance, that the only way to stay vertical was to lean completely on the taller man behind him.

Logan smiled wider, showing all his sharp teeth and stopped just inches from Bobby.

"You want me, Icecube?" Hazel eyes sparkling with mischief and ... lust? 

When his brain finally registered the question he felt himself grow impossibly harder.

Logan sniffed the air, showing off a little, and smiled knowingly.

"I guess this is an answer," and he leaned in for a kiss. 

Bobby was actually surprised that Logan's kiss seemed more gentle than the Cajun's one, but it quickly changed, becoming hot, passionate and consuming. He could sense that the older man was hard as well and that made him feel better. This couldn't be a joke if Logan was also hard, right?

He was so caught up in the kiss that he hasn't noticed his hands were free and Remy was no longer behind him. Logan however did and watched the thief strip quickly. Their eyes met for a moment and something passed between them.

Logan couldn't not admire the beautiful, lithe body, both boys were beautiful although in completely different ways. Bobby was pale, muscular, and classically handsome with the most intense blue eyes Logan had ever seen, and smelled sweet and of a strange, frosty freshness probably due to his powers. The Cajun was taller, lighter but his body was incredibly flexible and lithe, and he moved with that sexy grace that always caught his eyes. His smell was also unique. Sharp, spicy, sensual. 

Logan groaned feeling Bobby melt into him and kiss back. Bobby was so CUTE that Logan wanted to eat him alive.

Then Remy was completely naked and didn't seem ashamed at all to be the only naked man in the room. He approached the pair and tugged at Bobby's shirt. Iceman blinked and tore himself from Logan. The Canadian smiled at him, and before Bobby had the time to understand what was happening, the two men stripped him naked.

 

Not giving him the time to feel shy, Remy turned him around and kissed him, pressing his nude, hot body to him

Bobby moaned. As a mutant with power to control ice, he was always very sensitive to heat. With the Cajun's body pressed to him so snugly, it made him TINGLE with lust and need. He gave up thinking a long time ago.

He didn't realize he was being led, till his legs hit the bed and with a yelp he fell on it. Seconds later a chuckling, very naked, thief landed on top of him and sealed his mouth on a sensitive spot just below his ear. 

He whimpered and arched his body, wishing there was any kind of friction on his straining member.

He heard Remy chuckle but didn't mind it. After all Remy wasn't laughing at him. Not wanting to be idle, he started exploring the taller man's body with his hands, silently awed by just how responsive the Cajun was. 

"You boys having fun without me?"

And then he felt a hand sneak between him and Remy and TOUCH him. He nearly levitated off the bed feeling the rough hand stroking him a few times, harshly, but it felt just so GOOD!

Suddenly Remy was pulled from him and he saw the two men sitting on both sides of him, looking down at him.

He swallowed hard. Oh, he was in for a ride.

Then he noticed the long, black, silk scarves in Logan's hand.

"You trust us?"

"You know we wouldn't hurt you, Cher," the thief added gently, stroking his chest.

Bobby could only nod. Yes, he knew his teammates wouldn't hurt him. He trusted them with his life so he wasn't afraid of a few bonds. He just wondered when his life turned into a wet dream?

 

He willingly offered his wrists to Logan who smiled reassuringly and tied a quick release bond on them.

"If you don't like something we do, just pull it and you'll be free. It's all about fun. You don't have to agree to something you don't want. You understand?" Logan asked while adding a second scarf to his wrist and creating a kind of leash with it.

"Yes."

"Good. Now ... Hey!" but he was too slow, fast as only a thief can be, Remy snatched the leash from him and pulled Bobby towards him, so that Bobby had to roll on top of him. He watched as Remy twisted the silk around his hand, leaving Bobby so completely ... open and vulnerable.

"Kiss me?" he asked deceivingly sweet, cocking his head.

Bobby just smiled and started showering the Cajun with tiny kisses along his face and neck, rubbing himself shamelessly on that lithe body under him.

He always thought that being with a man would be strange, that he would be tense and unsure but he KNEW these men, TRUSTED them and everything seemed suddenly so simple, so ... right.

"Do you want Logan to take you, Cher?" the thief asked huskily. "Fuck you?"

Bobby looked at him and swallowed hard.

"Yeah ..."

He heard an approving growl from behind him and rough hands stroking his back. Then he felt something cool touch the cleft between his buttocks. He arched at the sensation. It wasn't unpleasant ... just new.

"Be careful, Logan, dis be de boy's first time."

Bobby blushed and hid his face in the Cajun's chest.

"Yes, Dear."

Remy's eyes became slits.

"Cul," he spat, but without heat.

"Thief."

Remy arched a brow.

"And what was dat supposed to be?"

Finally, Bobby couldn't stand it.

"Could you two finally stop chit chatting and take care of ME?" during the time they were arguing, he felt Logan's slicked finger touching his puckered hole, massaging and teasing but not doing anything MORE. 

As if on request, one slick finger slipped inside and Bobby moaned, closing his eyes. It didn't hurt like he suspected it would. Although the feeling was strange. There was slight burn.

"Relax, Cher," Remy stroked his hair with one hand, and another snaked to his straining erection to fist him lightly, "Stop tensing up. Logan will take good care of you."

Bobby nodded into the hot chest under his forehead. He felt the thick finger moving slowly in and out of him, loosening and lubricating him, and opened his eyes only to see a nipple just millimeters from his mouth. He decided it would be a sin, not to lick it so he moved a little and fastened his lips around it. He heard an approving moan from the Cajun. Then he grinned. He also knew some tricks. He concentrated and blew icy cold breath at the hardened nub. 

"Merde!" Remy hissed and arched from the bed, when Bobby lapped at the nipple with a hot, wet tongue. "Do dat again!" he demanded instantly.

He wanted to say something, but the he heard Logan.

"Gonna add a second finger now. Relax."

And suddenly he felt the stretch that wasn't there earlier. It hurt a little, but was actually nice. He was still trying to get used to the feeling when Logan pushed the fingers as deep as he could and CROOKED them, pressing something in his body that made him howl with pleasure. 

"Oh God, oh God ... Gonna come, gonna come ..."

But then a firm hand squeezed his cock just hard enough to keep him from coming and he whined low in his throat.

"Don't whine boy. You gonna come only with my cock in you. Not before."

Bobby's breath caught at the admission. Oh boy, what had he got himself into? He could only moan helplessly and try to thrust instinctively in the loose grip the Cajun had on his cock, while Logan kept massaging his prostate. All the things he read about it were true. It felt fucking amazing!

He heard the click and then he felt THREE fingers pressing into him. At first he though it wouldn't happen at all, but then something gave and they were sinking slowly IN, stretching him beyond anything he'd known before.

"Oh God, Logan! I want you ... want you now!"

There was a growl from behind him and then he felt something MUCH bigger than fingers press into him. 

"Breath," Remy said, pulling him closer and stroking his straining, stretched arms and back. "Breath through it. It'll hurt only at de beginning. You have to relax, Cher. Let your body get used to it. Accept it," he crooned softly, all the time gently petting the young man and lightly fisting his cock, keeping him distracted enough.

Bobby cried out when the cockhead finally slipped in. It was HUGE and he felt impossibly stretched, impaled even.

Trusting Remy and trusting Logan, he pushed back, forcing the hard member to slip into him a little more and then suddenly there was a flash of such blinding pleasure that he shouted, his body nearly doubling when he was sure he would come.

"Fuck!" Logan grunted, straining to keep control. He knew he needed to be gentle for Bobby's first time. After all he didn't want to hurt his young lover.

Bobby was desperate to get that amazing feeling again and rocked again, forcing a moan from Logan as well. 

"Shit! You are so tight, Drake. Fucking amazing!"

He couldn't keep himself from thrusting and started sliding in and out if the boy's tight channel with long, very deep thrusts, hitting his sweet spot every single time.

Bobby shouted, mewled and begged wordlessly, his body trashing so wildly that Logan had to grip his hips to keep him stable. It was so good, so unbelievably good that Bobby was sure he was going to lose his mind. He babbled something unintelligible and wanted to grab something, to hold himself but his hands were still bound and it made it all, so much hotter.

He was nearing release and bucked his hips hard to force Logan to move.

"Please ..." he begged shamelessly, "Please, more ... Oh God, harder ..."

Quickly loosing control himself, Logan gripped the kid's hips and started pistoning in and out of the tight ass, riding the boy fast and hard. He didn't realize just how close to orgasm he was. When Bobby wailed like a dying animal and arched his body as far back as he could, each and every muscle straining, cock spurting come into the thief's hand, internal muscles milking Logan, he came also. 

Bobby slumped bonelessly on Remy and slowly, on shaking knees, Logan withdrew from Bobby. 

"Cher, you all right?" Gambit asked, feeling the tremors that shook the Iceman's body. He answered after a minute, raising his head to look into the red on black eyes.

"Please ..."

"What, Cher?"

"Please ... I want you ... now ... want you inside ..."

Remy's breath caught in his throat at the display of total abandon in front of him. Intense blue eyes hooded with desire, pale flesh stretched along his own, and black silk standing out sharply on the white wrists.

He wanted to fuck Bobby desperately but couldn't, knowing that he would be very sore tomorrow.

"Can't ... Bobby. You'll be sore tomorrow already. Remy would only hurt you ..."

Bobby shook his head frantically, his mind set only on one thing - feeling the Cajun inside him.

"Heal ... heal in ice ..."

Seeing that Remy wasn't getting it he forced is mind to focus on the Cold and in a matter of heartbeat he was in his ice form. Remy yelped and jumped back from his freezing teammate. When Bobby changed back, the small finger-bruises that were already forming on his hips disappeared along with the hickey, Remy had been working on so seriously.

"'m all better. Please Remy. I want to feel you inside. Want so much ..."

Remy licked his lips when Logan took the leash from his hands and pulled the totally relaxed kid into his lap and kissed his passionately. Remy positioned himself behind the boy and spent a moment watching him. All that smooth, very pale back arched so beautifully and the slick, glistening opening he knew was already prepared for him. 

He grabbed the condom Logan threw at him and put it on. Then, with one, smooth stroke, he buried himself balls deep inside the tight chasm. He groaned at the feeling, when Bobby rocked back with soft, needy whimper. Remy opened his eyes and they locked with Logan's. Grinning, he shifted, pulling Bobby with him until he was sitting and the Iceman was riding his thrust rather than doing all the work. Logan gave him back the leash and Remy pulled Bobby's hands up and behind him, forcing him to rest his hands behind his head, so that all that pale, beautiful body was exposed to Logan's liking. Muscles shifting and rippling under soft skin, and knees spread wide. Remy saw the awe in the Canadian's eyes at the display in front of him and smiled making his thrust just a little bit harder.

Logan's eyes widened as Bobby's cock bobbed back to attention. He smiled and bent to lick the younger man's neck. Bobby bit back a cry as his cock was surrounded by warm, wet heat. His eyes flew open to watch Logan going down on him. Oh God, they were going to kill him. He altered between moaning and begging, completely unable to move, forced to rely only on the two men to give him pleasure. 

Remy rode Bobby with incredibly hard, long thrusts. His cock wasn't as thick as Logan's but it was longer, burying so DEEP inside him! Logan relaxed his throat and took the young man's cock as deeply as he could, making him wail and come with incredible force. 

Logan looked straight into Remy's eyes over the kid's shoulder and leaned to bite hard on Bobby neck, making sure he left a mark before lowering him onto bed. 

Remy stroked Bobby's chest while he gently withdrew, feeling the pounding heart slow down.

The blue eyes were completely zoned out but tried to focus on Remy. Neither of them noticed Logan coming back from the bathroom with a wet cloth, till he started cleaning them both.

"Remy ..." Bobby croaked.

"Oui?" murmured the thief. He was fairly tired himself.

"I wanna ..."

"You need to rest now," cut Logan.

"But later ..." Bobby wasn't going to give up. It might be his only chance to fulfill his fantasies. "I wanna ..."

"What?" asked the thief curiously. 

"Can I ..." he yawned sleepily, "Can I take you?"

Remy blinked at his supposedly inexperienced lover, who was now quickly taking the initiative.

"Oui, you can," he agreed. He liked bottoming and didn't mind doing it for Bobby.

"And ..."

It was Logan's turn to rise and eyebrow in surprise. They were both surprised to see light blush creep on Bobby's face.

"And what?" Remy asked gently.

"Can I watch ... as Logan prepares you? I wanna see," he yawned again, "see how you look like ..."

"Oui," agreed the thief, his voice hitched slightly at the image Bobby was painting in his mind, "You can."

Bobby smiled and instantly fell asleep.

Remy raised an eyebrow at Logan

"So this night isn't over yet, Gumbo? Eh?"

"Remy think, we created a monster, Cher."

 

* * *

"What the hell are you doing kid?" Logan growled from under the pile of blankets and sleeping Cajun.

Remy murmured something, probably nasty, because none of the men were morning persons, and buried his face deeper in Logan's chest. Bobby noticed that the usually very reserved Canadian had absolutely nothing against the cuddling thief. Bobby was struck with the sudden understanding. Of course! Why hadn't he noticed before? The two were literally made for each other. 

"I've just figured out why my love life sucked!" Bobby announced cheerfully, completely oblivious to the snarl directed at him from under tousled, auburn hair. "I am in love!"

Logan grinned to himself. So the kid finally noticed?

"Gotta go!" he pulled his pants on and didn't bother with anything else. He was anxious to get out. However, he stopped and looked at the bed once more.

"Um, guys ..." he started, suddenly shy.

"Hmm?"

"Hmm!"

"I, uhm ... Thanks for opening my eyes. You're real friends," with that he was gone.

He dashed through the corridors not bothering to avoid people. He didn't even notice the shell shocked Scott watching him as he ran, barely dressed, from Remy's bedroom at eight in the morning. 

He considered taking the elevator but decided he would have to wait too long. Instead he created a small ice slide and slid down the stairs with breathtaking speed. When he was finally on the sub-level he changed back to his human form and dashed to the large metal door.

He opened them, not slowing down and located the big, blue furry genius standing near his desk.

Hank McCoy never knew what hit him. One moment he was standing in his lab, checking the results of the latest test, another moment he was literally being PRESSED to a nearby wall by a flying mass of pale flesh and blondness.

Robert.

"Stars and Garters, what is ..." 

But he was never given the chance to finish the sentence. Suddenly warm, soft lips were on him, and a slick tongue slipping easily inside his mouth. It took his, supposedly genial mind, a long moment to realize Bobby was kissing him senseless.

"I love you ... I love you," the words were breathed right into his mouth. He felt strong legs surrounding his waist, pale hands gripping his fur and that mouth, that tongue ...

He groaned when Bobby bit his lip and SUCKED on it.

"Love you, love you ... want you, always loved you, want, want you ..."

"Oh, my God," Hank's mind was being quickly turned into a melting puddle.

"Want you so much, always loved you."

"Wait, Robert, wait!" he finally broke the death grip Bobby had on him and pulled him away enough to LOOK at him.

The evidences of the previous night's activities were clear on his face. Lips still swollen, hickeys on his neck, and a pink shadow obviously made by stubble. Hank sniffed his friend and couldn't stop a guttural growl when he smelled sex on Bobby.

Hank couldn't remember the time when he WASN'T in love with this cryomorph. But he knew he had no chance, especially because Bobby was completely straight. But now he smelled a male scent on him, to be exact TWO scents and that was bringing the Beast within to the surface.

"Robert! In what activities have you been engaged?"

Bobby blinked hearing the serious, almost angry tone from his usually very gentle friend. He took a deep breath

"FirsttherewasthatDangerRoomsessionandtheywereteasingmethenIsawthemkissinginthekitchenandIsweartheyweresohotInearlymeltedrightthere," he exhaled and then took second breath, "AndthenIwasbroodingontheroofandRemycameandwestartedtalkingandIswearhehadthatdamnedteddybearonhisneckanditmademecompletelylosemymindandwhenhekissedmeIwentwithhim.WhenwewereinhisroomtherewasLoganandohgodthatwasgreatandthatmademerealizejustwhymylovelifealwayssuckednowIknowitisbecauseIwasalwaysinlovewithyou."

Hank blinked.

Then did it again. His cryomorphic friend sure had large capacity lungs, to be able to say it all on one breath.

The Beast understood the words Remy, Logan, kiss, bedroom, and ... teddy bear on Remy's neck?

"You have engaged in sex with Logan and Remy?" Hank made sure, still too stunned to feel hurt.

Bobby nodded frantically, looking at Hank impatiently as if waiting for something.

"Yeah, yeah, but that's not important Hank!" he all but whined, "didn't you hear me, Blue? I LOVE YOU! I want to have sex with you, I want to make love to you ... can we please stop talking?"

And then the soft, wet lips were on him again, and Hank really didn't want to break the contact, still too stunned to comprehend the situation.

One of his worst fears had always been of Bobby knowing about his attraction and considering it bestiality. After all Hank was BLUE, and covered with FUR and his physiology was so much different than a human's. But Bobby was stroking, kissing him and petting and there really was love in his touches. It was always there but Hank knew it was only friendship. But now his touches were full of passion, WANT. Bobby was AWARE of his body for the very fist time.

"Robert," he called, and when he got no answer except for a highly pleasant bite to his earlobe, he pulled the Iceman away once more.

"What?!" 

Hank couldn't stop a low chuckle seeing his beloved so IRRITATED because he was constantly stopping his ministrations.

"Oh, I just thought that maybe you would be interested in knowing that your feelings are mutual, my cryomorphic friend."

Bobby actually blinked at him.

Hank sighed when he saw nothing but complete confusion in those soft, blue eyes.

"I love you, too," he translated.

He watched that handsome face change and split into a happy grin.

"So now we can have sex?"

Hank could do nothing other than laugh wholeheartedly, hugging Bobby and keeping him close. He was so happy.

* * *

Logan smiled seeing Hank and Bobby joining them at dinner. He didn't need to look close to know they were finally together. His nose told him, that Iceman had had a VERY busy day.

Remy, sitting beside him, but keeping his distance for the other's sake, also noticed the new lovers. He didn't need to use his empathy to tell. The way the two were just a little too close, the way they kept touching as if neither wanted to lose contact for more than a few minutes.

He sighed. He admitted that he was jealous. He wanted such feelings for himself. He wanted Logan, but the Canadian wasn't interested in any kind of relationships. He really liked the night they spent together but had serious doubts it would ever happen again.

Logan noticed the look in Remy's eyes, and smelled the sadness on him. The stupid Cajun thought he was alone again.

Logan shook his head. He had been planning it for a month now and didn't want a brooding Cajun to destroy his plans. 

He reached for the chair on which Remy was sitting and using all his considerable strength he pulled the Cajun and his chair to himself.

"Wha ..." he never had a chance to finish the question.

Hot, hard lips sealed over his own and a slick tongue slipped so DEEP inside! He all but melted into the kiss forgetting they were in the Dinning Room and all the X-men were staring at them wide eyed.

"I love ya," the Canadian said quietly, massaging the thief's neck softly.

Remy blinked.

"Do you love me?" Logan asked helpfully seeing the bewildered look on Remy's face.

"Oui," a word and a blink.

"You want to move into my room?"

"Oui."

"Will you cut that third person crap for me?"

"Oui."

"Good thief," Logan murmured, leaning in for another kiss.

The rest of the X-men sat at the table and stared at the pair shell shocked. They didn't know what was more surprising, seeing them kiss or hearing the Cajun so agreeable.

"Will you do the dishes tomorrow?" Scott asked suddenly.

"Nghhn ..." Remy wiggled out of the kiss, "Non!"

"Well," Scott shrugged when everyone looked at him, "It was worth a try, wasn't it?"

THE END


End file.
